Truth of the Matter
by wen.but for love
Summary: My first posted HG fic, which this time I intend to finish. More inside, rr, constructive criticism please! Rated for later chapters.
1. Bonds and Binds

A/N: Based on a challenge by Tendrarinstat that I saw on Crys's Scribblings. The challenge itself I've put up in my profile. I'm having something of a writer's block with the second chapter which I wanted to have done before I posted this one. All the same, this is the first chapter, Truth of the Matter. Enjoy and R/R please!

* * *

Truth of the Matter 

Chapter 1: Bonds and Binds

10th September 2005

'_Harry Potter…Harry Potter…' _A voice in my head? '_Harry Potter…'_ High and cold, I know him, 'Tom. What do you want? Torment me some more? Wasn't the Ministry enough?' No wisecracks? _'That is another matter, dear boy, for now I wish you to merely listen to me and hear what I have to say. Is that too much to ask of you?'_ Could go much further wrong really, and who's to know what he wants to tell me? 'Very well, I'm listening.'

Harry Potter lay in his bed in the 5th Year dormitory of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A few moments earlier, he seemed to be in a nightmare, tossing and turning, moaning in pain. Now that sub-consciously he'd come to an agreement, not that anyone else would know, his body calmed and his head lolled to one side, clearly asleep. His mind was a different matter though.

'_I don't know how much Albus has told you, so I'll start at the beginning of it all. The ritual I used to create the new body for myself is a minor necromantic ritual, and does not result consistently enough for me. However, due to the lack of options I didn't have a choice, and I was reborn with a permanent weakness to fire. The worst thing about it, though, was that I found I could only use the ritual once, and so I can't create another body for myself.' He paused here and seemed to become unfocussed for a moment, 'Albus injured me badly with his fire whip at the Ministry, and my body is deteriorating slowly. With potions I have managed to slow the dying process, but the end is inevitable, I will soon die._

'_However, that is not my point. I have a wealth of knowledge that even Dumbledore doesn't know about. True some are black arts, and some are merely dark, but he hasn't the first idea about them. I wish to pass on my knowledge and skill to you.'_ Hmmm, interesting, 'What's changed Tom? Wouldn't one of your Death Eaters be a better choice? In fact, where are we now?' the voice cackled merrily, _'Little has changed Harry, I still regard only two wizards with any sort of respect, you and Albus. I chose you because I don't have a link to Albus, and without it passing the knowledge would be impossible with the time I have._

'_To answer your last question first, we are in your mind. I came down the link because I needed to speak with you. You accepted, no matter how temporarily, and so we're in your sub-conscious. For your second question, do you really think I'd pass my knowledge onto the worthless pieces of junk my Death Eaters are? Even then, I know several are spies from Albus's camp, so if you don't want my knowledge then I shall find another heir, possibly one of the neutral Slytherians. I need someone who can think for himself rather than follow blindly.' _he paused momentarily_, 'You don't have to answer me now, dawn will break soon. Just think about this: If Albus had really rushed to aid you, Sirius Black would not have died. Good day, Harry Potter' _It was a strange feeling, and Harry felt like something was missing when Voldemort retraced his steps back through the link. Sighing, he got up and decided on a walk round the lake to help him think.

………

"Seraph Zabini. I knew you'd come." He was lying on a bed of stone, chilling waves emanating from the surrounding stone walls. It was a small room, designed for him to rest between audiences with his Death Eaters and other such matters. The only other occupant in the room closed the door softly and pulled up a stool before sitting beside the snake-like skeletal man on the bed, "Tom Marvolo Riddle. How long it has been. 40 years? 50? And yet we still remember."

Lord Voldemort chuckled at his friends words, "Probably closer to 50 actually. You were Professor of Charms the year I finished, and I saved you when one of your experiments went awry. You've had a life debt to me since then I haven't collected, but I intend to soon." A worried look crossed his companion's face for a moment, "Not to worry, I won't be asking you to kill anyone, at least not directly. If it comes to it, yes, but if all goes as I plan then I just need you to help someone learn. It's a simple plan really, nothing as elaborate as my original plans for world domination. I'm dying. I'm dying and I wish to pass on my knowledge. You know more about wandless magic and mind magic than anyone else alive right now." Seraph nodded and smiled, "Now that, I can do. In the meantime, while waiting for you to finally snuff it, I shall unload the burden of your Death Eaters."

Voldemort spoke as Seraph rose and made his way to the door, "Not to worry Seraph, I can take care of that myself. In fact, I'm already taking care of it." He chuckled darkly and Seraph shook his head, "Leave it to you to plan things so carefully. Let me know when it's time." He shut the door quietly and Voldemort closed his eyes, "Oh trust me, you'll know when it happens. It'll be so obvious you wouldn't miss it if you were blind."

…

Two cloaked, shadowy figures met outside the main entrance chamber, conversing softly. They were harder to hear than finding a needle in a haystack, but someone heard them anyway, "The snake is mid to down, the beard needs to know." The speaker turned and made in one direction, the other pulled out a portkey and was gone. Seraph Zabini may not have agreed with Voldemort on many things, but loyalty was another issue altogether, "Going somewhere, Death Eater?"

The cloaked figure whipped round and threw out a stunner, reductor, and blasting curse. Seraph merely waved his wand in a circular motion, and dispersed the 3 spells before snapping off several stunners, of which all but one caught the Death Eater. Seraph smiled to himself and levitated Snape into Voldemort's room, "Tom? I believe you'll be interested in Snape's most recent activities. I found him speaking with one of your other Death Eaters about your most peculiar illness."

Lord Voldemort frowned at Snape, "Enervate. Severus, I am most disappointed in you. I thought you of all people would understand the importance of loyalty? Perhaps not; no matter, I've modified the Dark Mark and need a test subject. I'm sure you'll be more than happy to help me out, won't you Severus?" His voice was lower this time, but just as cruel, snapping out his wand faster than should have been possible, and softly spoke an incantation that would ultimately end his life, "Moresmodrus Riddle."

………

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk staring at the image his pensive displayed. The Tome of Ravenclaw was clear in his memory from the time he saw Seraph Zabini, the one time Charms Professor, reading from it. It was like a block of wood in its covers being made of oak, but edged in gold and the pages inlaid with an adamantine skeleton to prevent it's destruction. The spine, however, was probably the most interesting feature, and looked like cloth, though Dumbledore knew better and saw it as a piece of a Plane-walker's Cloak, further enhancing its already incredible value.

A Plane-walker was a type of Demon, last recorded to be successfully summoned by one of the founders. It was a sort of prophetic demon, with its walks through time and what not. When summoned properly, the Demon would give the summoner one of its cloaks to walk planes with. Dumbledore was sure the rest of the cloak still existed, but didn't know where it was. In addition to allowing plane travel, the cloak protected the user from all spells, though only for a period of time before needing to be recharged.

Albus was still searching for Seraph Zabini, who he last knew to possess the tome, and had in fact questioned Blaise discretely about it several times. Unfortunately, the Slytherian girl knew next to nothing of her ancestor and he'd left it at that. Sighing he tapped his pensive, stopping its replaying memories and sending it back to the cupboard he kept it in. He closed his eyes and reviewed his plans, which had incidentally not gone so well.

First there was the prophecy, and with it a path to power for him, power over the peoples' will in so many ways. His name still turned many heads, but he knew it was next to nothing against people like Harry Potter and any of the Founders, let alone Merlin, who was still used as an expletive. He popped a lemon drop into his mouth and sucked slowly, letting the calming elixir settle his thoughts and bring his grand plan to the surface. The Order of the Phoenix was probably the best idea he'd had since Riddle, and would allow him another facet in the public eye, that of a capable leader, even if not official.

The second asset he needed was Voldemort, who was probably the most powerful wizard to walk the planet since the founders. He, however, had his own advantages and intended to use them to their fullest. Killing Riddle would allow him the second facet, that of a powerful person, and someone not to cross even in the political arena if only for fear of the consequences outside of it. That, however, was put in jeopardy by the prophecy, though he finally thought of a way around it, and an alternate victim to create his third facet.

Harry James Potter. Soon to be Harry James Potter-Black. He was probably the lynch pin in his entire plan. If Harry killed Voldemort, then he'd be the most powerful in the public eye, not Albus Dumbledore. If he harnessed his power over public opinion the Harry would be the great public leader, denying Albus his most important facet. Harry was the one who'd possess mage sight and see through the glamour on his owl and realize Fawkes didn't actually exist.

He sighed again and rearranged his thoughts, he hoped that with the prophecy revealed, Harry would realize there was really only one person who could help him, and that was Albus. After all, who else would know him well enough to even offer help?

An unknown and in fact undetected presence sensed his thoughts and sighed almost audibly, "you have no idea Albus, you have no idea."

………

The next night was not too different for Harry. As he slowly drifted into unconsciousness, he felt something moving down the link. In a moment, Voldemort's skeletal form was revealed in his mind's eye and Harry inclined his head respectfully. Tom Riddle smiled thinly, _'Good. It appears that you know much subconsciously already. But it matters little at this point. I have come for your answer. If you accept my help, I will begin your initiation lesson tonight. If you refuse, I will withdraw and never contact you again. This I swear on my magic.'_

Harry concentrated, and a tea table appeared, along with two chairs and tea set, 'I accept. I have thought much about what you last said, and have in that way missed much of my time both in the classroom and on my own. I see the great advantages possessing your knowledge will give me over the next Dark Lord, if I have to fight him.' As he spoke the two sat and drank the mental tea. Tom Riddle sighed and put down his cup, 'I haven't much time, probably a year if I lay idle, half if I exerted myself at my usual, and a few months if I put all my efforts into what I'm about to embark on.

'_Firstly you must understand that all magical beings have an understanding advantage over the average muggle. Your friend Granger is the exception to the rule. The wizard's brain is biologically fully developed at the same time as the muggle brain, but develops the magical advantages later, finishing at 16. I will teach you like a normal teacher till your birthday. The morning of the first of August I will use a ritual, and transfer all my knowledge and memories to you, by which time you'll have developed enough to accommodate the sudden influx._

'On to the lesson now, the first thing you must learn from me is that a base of operations if very important. A stronghold of sorts allows many things, including a storage facility and centre of operations. I believe we both know the perfect location. Therefore I will start you off on advanced charms, and give you the knowledge of the first one I want you to master, the Fidelius Charm.' Harry gasped at the name, but didn't stop Voldemort from turning his hand over and pressing a thumb into the point between his wrist and hand. Information flooded Harry's mind, the memories of learning, practicing, failing, and eventually succeeding poured into him and he blacked out.

Voldemort sighed and slowly got to his feet. He'd expected this, so he turned and left, absently wondering why exactly he was doing all this.

A figure watched Harry silently, gently stroking his fringe. The figure was quite obviously female, with feminine curves that would have shown if she hadn't been wearing an invisibility cloak. Glancing at Harry's bedside clock, she decided she needed to leave. As was her new habit, she pulled back the cloak and kissed Harry on the forehead before leaving.

As her bright red mane of hair flashed through the swiftly opened and closed door, she reassured herself that Harry wouldn't mind her borrowing his Invisibility Cloak. Reaching her own bed, Ginny Weasley tucked the cloak under her pillow and was soon asleep.


	2. Basics, the Base

Truth of the Matter

Chapter 2: The Basics, the Base

11th September 2005

It was the night before they left Hogwarts for the summer, and Harry Potter lay to sleep in his first real bedroom. Back in number 4 Privet Drive his room was always "Dudley's second room" on a good day, and "Should have left him in our cupboard" on a not so good day. The Gryffindor boys dorm was crowded, and his was always just a large four poster bed. True he really appreciated and liked it, but this was truly his _room_ that he was sleeping in.

Just the previous day, he'd succeeded in casting the Fidelius Charm after a runes lesson with Voldemort. Harry was still uncomfortable trusting him in many ways, but that was beside the point right now, and he was fully content and pleased with what it had gained him at the moment. That he was in the main bedchamber of the Chamber of Secrets meant little to him. It had been a rest day, and with Ron and Hermione arguing in the common room he'd gone into the Chamber to attempt the charm again, and after finally succeeding, he'd had a quick look through and found the private quarters.

He'd known at first sight that he'd have to introduce his best friends to the library, with its wall to wall, ceiling high book shelves, packed with books. The centre was a large square table with the Slytherian crest on it, and its large centre leg made of a circular bookshelf. A chess board lay hidden underneath the Slytherian crest, and Harry knew Ron wouldn't mind visiting _this_ library. Absently he wondered if Ginny would mind coming down some time.

…

Over in Gryffindor Tower, a red head sneezed as quietly as possible while making her way over to the boys' dorms. She bit back a gasp when she found Harry's bed empty, his trunk gone, and his drawers empty. Sighing, she returned to her own bed with Harry's invisibility cloak.

………

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk thinking. He seemed to have been doing that a lot lately, feeling something different within him. Yes he was aware that he wasn't exactly a white wizard, but he believed he was as close as possible, a light grey wizard as he called himself. He glanced at the empty perch that stood just inside his office, remembering the magnificent phoenix that used to sit there and keep him company.

Yes he wasn't quite so light enough for a phoenix any more, but he was still not dark, and there would be more than enough time after the war for another joining. Fawks had left soon after Harry's fourth year, leaving him feeling empty headed where the bond had been before. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. There really wasn't a measure of a person's light or darkness in the magical world that had come about. True, phoenixes, unicorns, griffins, among other light creatures could tell, but they really didn't write things down.

His mind strayed back to his plans for fame and glory. Harry Potter hadn't appeared at dinner that evening, which wasn't actually a concern in and of itself. More to the point was that his link with Hogwarts as headmaster wasn't revealing where Harry was. He stopped and considered the possibility that Harry had left Hogwarts, but then realized that Hogwarts would have told him like the enchantments were supposed to do.

Sighing again, he headed to bed wondering what Hogwarts meant when she said Harry had gone into a toilet.

………

"Ah, Potter. All alone I see, surely you don't expect us mere mortals to ignore you? What say you boys?" Behind Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly with pathetically confused expressions on their faces. Harry shrugged, "I suggest you get moving, or the carriages might leave without you and you won't get your usual pleasure of playing with other boys."

it took a few seconds, but his insinuation finally sunk in and Draco barred his teath and growled, "You watch your mouth Potter, you ought to learn to respect your betters." Harry raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "My betters? Your father and 11 other Death Eaters lost out to 4 fifth years and 2 fourth years, Draco. How do you expect to be my better with those kinds of odds?" Malfoy growled and pulled out his wand only to find Harry's pointed straight at his right eye.

Emerald green met steel grey, and Draco was about to yell a curse when Severus Snape stepped from the shadows of the dungeon just in time to intervene, "POTTER! What do you think you're doing?" Harry's eyes briefly changed from emerald green to a lighter green with rainbow colored flecks in them. Draco almost shuddered at the sight but stopped himself just short. Harry sneered at the four slytherians before giving his answer, "Nothing important Snape, just deciding which bludgeoning curse I should use on dear Draco here."

Snape's left eye twitched and he spoke in a chilling voice which didn't seem to affect Harry at all for some reason, "20 points from Gryffindor for your lack of respect, 10 for you intent to harm, and a further 10 points for fighting in the hall. Now move or it will be more." Harry snarled and moved toward the main entrance. Just before he exited, he turned to the four snakes and snarled at them, "Term's over, the points don't count. But rest assured, I will ensure you suffer a terrible end at my hands, so if you can find your own through someone else's I strongly suggest you do."

…

Harry moved swiftly across the grounds to a certain tree by the lake where a red head sat and stared unseeingly out across the vast expanse of water. Harry sighed to himself and sat down gently next to Ginny and touched her hand, startling her. He grinned at her sputtering insults for shocking her, "Yes I know you're rather upset I woke you up in time for the train back, but I'd like my invisibility cloak back if that's alright with you?" Ginny blushed rosily and reached into her robe, and returned the cloak, "You weren't in bed last night. Where were you?"

Harry chuckled, "I can't tell you yet Gin Gin, but I can promise you'll be the first to know when I reveal it. Deal?" She smiled prettily at him and nodded, and Harry couldn't help but notice how her hair seemed to shimmer when her head bobbed. Shaking his head, he stood up and reminded her again that the carriages were leaving soon before moving away towards the carriages for the ride back to the muggle world.

………

The OWL results came faster than Harry had anticipated. He'd spent so much time in his dreams and subconscious that he'd hardly noticed the days passing. So far he'd learned the theory of some more powerful light spells. He'd been very surprised and almost shocked, but Voldemort had quite an arsenal of light spells, contrary to what he'd thought.

As would be though, the Dark Lord's had a veritable armory of dark spells. They'd spent a night just talking about magic in general, and Voldemort assured Harry that before the age of majority it was quite impossible for the human body to channel the power required for the darker spells unless at very high emotional states. On the other hand, the theory was much simpler than some light spells, so Harry was also starting on those.

His OWL results weren't much of a surprise. What did come as a surprise was the appended note telling him that due to his results he was permitted to practice magic within reason on his own. While this didn't bother him too much, what really attracted his attention was the last paragraph detailing the possibility of learning apparition. Once again, he woke the next day with his head full of apparition theory.

…

Using the disillusionment charm, Harry managed to slip out of Privet Drive, and into Diagon Alley unnoticed. He wandered around for a while, looking at the different items on display, silently debating the usefulness of various books, and wondering about various questionable items he glimpsed from adjacent alleys.

He proceeded to Gringotts first, money being the key to purchasing. He glanced around the large lobby before discretely removing his disillusionment charm and walking up to the nearest teller. He showed his key and asked to see his vault, but the goblin had other ideas, "Ah, Mr. Potter. We didn't expect you so soon. Would you please proceed down the hall marked with the yellow brick to room 4?"

Harry blinked, but decided he could get to explanations later, and walked as indicated. He eventually did come to the room, and knocked shortly before entering. He was surprised at who he found there: Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, what Harry could only assume were the Parkinson family, and several reporters and ministry staff. A rather large goblin sat at the head of the table with a pensive and letter in front of him, and shot a positively killing glare at the doorway, which instantly changed to one of reverence when he recognized Harry.

The goblin stood and rushed up to Harry, "Mr. Potter! I am so glad to see you, we were informed by the Headmaster that you were too busy to attend today's reading, but please sit down, we were just about to start." Harry took a the chair opposite Remus, which just happened to be right next to the letter, and the goblin spoke again, "as primary subject in this will, Harry James Potter, you have the right as to allowing anyone not explicitly named in the will."

Harry inclined his head slightly, "This is a private reading then." Before he could continue, the Ministry side erupted, trying to enforce their will. Harry waved his wand in a circular motion, muttering something under his breath; the Ministry representatives froze where they stood, and Harry requested they be evicted before he continued, "I also believe this is not at all a matter of public opinion, and so no reporters are allowed." The goblin took the initiative and summoned lower ranked goblins to remove the protesting wizards and witches. Harry glanced round at the remaining people before nodding to the goblin, "Whoever is left may stay." The goblin nodded, not missing the frown on Hogwart's Headmaster's face, and rose to address the assembled.

"I am Grappler, head of magical wills and testimonies, and am proud to witness the will of one Sirius Orion Black." He tapped the pensive in front of him a few times, and the air on top shimmered. Harry was reminded sharply of Trelawney in the headmaster's office not long ago. Sirius took shape, and seemed to glance around the room before he began speaking, "_I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind, (shut up Moony) am fully aware of the following statement. This is my will, and if it is being read, then I must have left you._

"_First, I know Harry is there, so Harry, please don't mourn over me. I'm sure I went out with a bang, and as long as I caused some trouble, then I have no regrets, save one, which is that I have been able to spend as much time with you as I would have liked. Please accept the following things that I give you, the first of which is all the Black family fortune, excluding several items which I will bring up later. The second are various properties I personally own. I am sorry I had to leave you, my friends, but I'm in a better place now, with James. (Though how I have no idea with the trouble I caused)._

_Second, to Remus Lupin, I leave 100,100 galleons. Moony, I know you never let James or I give you anything, but this time you have no options. I know you're a very private man by nature, Remus, but please find someone to share your life with. No matter what some blind, frightened wizards say, you're a good man, and you deserve a happy life._

_Third, to Nymphadora Tonks, the only first cousin once removed that I'll even acknowledge right now, I leave 100,000 galleons. Find yourself a good wizard, Nymphie, and remember to live._

_Third, to Albus Dumbledore, I leave 100,000 galleons. You may use them as you see fit. For the Order, for Hogwarts, or for leisure, I don't care. Use them well._

_In conclusion, apart from the above mentioned exceptions, I leave the entirety of the Black family vault. Also, if Harry has finished his fifth year, then I hereby emancipate him in the wizarding world as his godfather. If he hasn't, then Remus Lupin is my chosen guardian for Harry._

_With that, I wish you all well for the rest of your lives as of the 31st December 1980._

There was dead silence for several minutes after the will was read. Then Draco Malfoy jumped out of his chair in anger, "He can't do that! He's an escaped convict! That money is meant for the Dark Lord!" Harry slowly stood and gazed at Draco steadily, "He was not convicted as of 1980, therefore your argument is irrelevant. I will also not allow you to throw around wild threats while the will is not yet cold, Kire!" an ice blue blade of energy flew at Draco, who was too stunned to move, and got hit. He was thrown at the wall behind him and slumped to the floor with a large gash on his arm. Lower level goblins came quickly to clear him away.

Grappler sighed, "I do so hate it when people jump the guns. I was going to say I was sent a letter with an addition to the will a few months after that, I believe in commiseration of the anniversary birth of the Malfoy heir." He tapped the parchment twice, and the image of Sirius came up again, "June 5th, 1981. I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind, hereby add the following statements to my existing will.

_"To Narcissa Black-Malfoy, I leave fifty thousand galleons under two stipulations. First, you divorce your dear husband and renounce the Malfoy name. Second, you take a magically binding oath not to assist in any way, shape, or form the Death Eaters, Voldemort, or any other evil wizard or witch or any such followers for as long as you live. Same goes for Draco Malfoy."_

Grappler ended the parchment presentation and looked at Narcissa, who shifted unsteadily under his gaze. Finally she stood, "I need time to think. I will get back to Gringotts on this matter." Silently she made her exit, and most frowned at her back for their own different reasons. Glancing around and noticing no other comments, Grappler stood again and cleared his throat, "If that is all, then will Baron Potter and Remus Lupin please remain, everyone else may leave."

Most nodded, some stiffly, and shuffled out of the room. Albus Dumbledore remained though, and Harry picked up on it almost immediately, "Yes Albus, is there something you need?" the Headmaster stood and walked over, a grandfatherly look in his eye and a twinkle in his eye, "Now Harry your outburst earlier was uncalled for. I expect you to write him a letter apologizing for your actions. Also, it is for the greater good that you are kept safe, we both know how important it is for Voldemort to get his hands on you. I am shocked that you'd risk journeying to Diagon Alley, when your presence would not have been required."

Harry raised an eyebrow and his hand, which was still holding his wand, twitched mightily, "Is that so? Let me recount then: Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley all tailed me to right outside this room, starting with Kingsley because he was on duty, later Moody and Tonks who were in the alley. I am the primary subject of Sirius's will, and therefore am required to be here unless a proxy is appointed. As I did not even receive a letter from Gringotts, I shall have to assume that you forged a letter to keep me from my godfather's will. As for greater good, I place more trust for the greater good in the splinter of wood that came from your chair than in all the hairs you have. As there is nothing for you here, please leave."

While Harry had been speaking, Remus had been sent into shock; something must have happened between the two to cause this, last they'd talked Harry had been slightly disappointed in the headmaster, but nothing to indicate a level of hostility even remotely like this. He then speculated about the 'why' Voldemort wanted to get his hands on Harry, which led to the possibility of it being whatever the Order had been guarding in the Department of Mysteries and had shattered in the death chamber.

Grappler had been paying the exchange loose attention, but enough for him to know when to call in lower goblins to escort Dumbledore. True they really couldn't stop him if he was truly determined, but they'd still do him a large amount of damage before he got away. He drew out several sheets of parchment and waved his gnarled hands, causing writing to appear. When Dumbledore had been escorted away, he traced a circular pattern into a pad he carried, and the room glowed for briefly, "That's to neutralize any tracking, listening, and spying charms around the room. Now, Mr. Lupin, your current account is too small to accommodate the new galleons that are going to be transferred in. We wondered about any extras you may want on your new vault?"

Remus looked surprised at the change, but quickly recovered, "I would like it as safe as possible. I've encountered resistance to anything lycan, so if I can be certain they won't get their hands on Sirius's money then it's a load off my mind." Grappler nodded and wrote on the parchment and handed it to Remus to sign off before signing off himself. He sent it off with a messenger goblin before turning to Harry, "Mr. Potter, what we need from you is a blood sample to key you to your vaults permanently, as well as any others you'd like to grant access to." Harry chuckled, "Just me for now, I want all trackings to all my accounts. And Grappler, I mean every single one of them." Grappler gulped and visibly paled before moving off to carry out the request.

………

Back at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore sat straight up in his chair, just about vibrating in anger. His thoughts were a whirl, and the red and gold parrot he now had wasn't about to calm him down. How could Harry do that? Didn't he realize how much the Order needed funding? Of course, he reasoned, it didn't matter that he himself needed funding for his own pleasures; no, it was just for the Order. He forgot to mention though, that everything to do with the Order was right under his thumb.

He snarled and started laying plans for when Harry returned to Hogwarts: that money would be his, no matter what. Thank goodness he still had the Potter fortune to use, and in itself it could easily contend with the Black fortune. He wrote out a list of people he could use to gain the money, surely the Weasleys could be turned, given that they needed money badly?

…

she contemplated many things, and often figured them out relatively easily. This time, however, Minerva McGonagall just couldn't think of a single reason the Headmaster would go to Gingotts happier than should have been allowed, and return with an aura of anger clearly visible to all. It was definitely something to think about.

………

"Enter." A single word, all it took really when one was president of Gringotts International. Lord Gold watched silently as Grappler, a werewolf named Remus Lupin, and their now biggest single investor Harry Potter, were led in by an aide of his named Griphook. He raised a gnarled eyebrow as Potter grinned at Griphook and clapped him on the back as they passed each other.

Grappler bowed to him and shuffled over with a several sheets of parchment, "My Lord, Baron Potter-Black has requested to be appraised of every account he has. My authority level does not allow me to have anything to do with such large vaults or movements, or I'd have spared you the trouble." Gold chuckled softly, "No matter, I'd have wanted to speak with Baron Potter-Black at some stage any way. You may leave, Grappler, and rest assured I will carry out the Baron's requests."

Grappler bowed again and exited the room quickly. Harry sat on a straight-backed wooden chair and gazed at Gold seemingly waiting for something. Lord Gold chuckled again before tracing a rune on his desk. The room glowed for a moment and Harry smiled, "I find the method of secrecy most interesting. I myself haven't gone into runic studies, but that rune set is probably one of the first I'll look into." Gold grinned at him, "I wish you the best of luck then Baron Potter-Black, just don't be too disappointed if you can't find it immediately."

Harry laughed out loud at this before leaning forward, "I have recently gained the knowledge of a certain set of vaults. Or rather would be set of vaults. I need my connections to these vaults severed totally." Seeing the question floating just below the surface he elaborated, "The Dumbledore estate vaults. I happen to know now that they were almost totally exhausted in the first war with Voldemort. I have suspicions on has he has funded his war so far, but nothing solid yet. I was hoping you'd be able to help me?"

Lord Gold frowned, "I didn't know there was even a possibility of this. However it is a possibility; Griphook, bring me the Potter files." They waited a few moments, Harry watching Remus out the corner of his eye, thoughts seeming to flash across the werewolf's face. Anger, fear, disappointment, resentment, sadness, regret, all paraded across Remus's normally poker-straight face. Harry sighed, it hurt, but there was really only one way to do this. Griphook set a large stack of files on Gold's desk and left quickly.

Lord Gold set them into three stacks, and proceeded to explain each one, "This one in the middle, the smallest one, is your personal transactions records, money going in, money flowing out. Gringotts finds nothing suspicious with it." He paused and shifted piles, "This one here, the largest, are transactions made by letter supposedly from you. We have kept these letters, and tracked them. I haven't actually looked into them, so I wouldn't know." He pushed this set to Harry, who silently leafed to the letters, looking them over, before looking up, a storm of anger in his eyes, "I didn't write any of these letters. However, I have a feeling Dumbledore wrote them, his Es have the tendency of curling sideways while mine do not." Gold nodded and set them aside before moving on to the last set, "These are direct interactions with you from Gringotts. The strange thing about this file is that you seem to have responded to every letter, and yet have personally done nothing in regard to their contents." Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Again, not me. I have never received a single letter or owl from Gringotts."

………  .  ………

A/N: Well, the goblins have gotten in on the act eh? Next chapter, more monies!


	3. Shopping

Truth of the Matter

Chapter 3: Shopping, Shopping, Shopping

21st September 2005

"Baron Potter-Black, the paperwork has been set in motion and will be finished quickly. In the meantime, if you'd please follow me I will bring you to see your new vaults?" Another goblin who Harry remembered as an aide of Grappler's, bowed to Harry and gestured to an official looking cart. Harry raised an eyebrow and his gaze flickered pointedly from cart to goblin and back.

The goblin noticed almost immediately, "Yes Baron, it is completely safe. Grappler will be joining us soon, but this cart is normally used when visiting the older vaults, including the family vaults." He straightened when Grappler hurried into the room from behind Harry, "Thank you Rubidium. Baron Potter-Black, if you'll please enter the cart I will show you to your newest family vault." Grappler opened the door to the much larger cart and Harry stood, absently casting several detection charms as he sat down. Detecting nothing harmful, he relaxed as the hair-raising journey started.

…

"The Potter family vault, Mr. Potter, if you'd just place your hand on the seal, the initiation shall follow." Harry narrowed his eyes at the vault number, which was apparently the seal, and placed his left hand on the large 37. A small prick later, he found himself in a swirling fog where he came face to face with a large lion. He stood absolutely still, but dropped his wand into his hand, gripping it gently but ready for anything.

The lion sniffed him and prowled round him, eventually nudging him towards a clearing where an old man sat by a fire. He grinned and looked up as Harry neared him, "Harry James Potter. Here at last eh? I'd hoped you'd arrive sooner, but I'm really not too bothered with it. You're here, and that's what matters most." He flicked his wand and the sausages roasting on the fire flew onto a couple of plates, "I'm the guardian of the Potter vaults. Inside you'll find quite a few things that should be of great interest to you. But first, I'd like a short chat with you…"

…

"I, Harry James Potter, have come to claim my own." The door dissolved, and Harry was left to stare open mouthed at the mounds of galleons piled against the walls. He moved inward, finding several trunks on top of everything there, and stopped when he came to a smaller, wooden chest, which he shrank and stowed in his pocket. Closing the entrance, he grinned and faced his goblin companions, "The Black vault please? After which I have a few other stops to make."

…

The Black family vault was equally large, though it housed more galleons in a lower vault. 24, to be exact, and Harry picked out a small gold trunk before barring his teeth before declaring, "I would see the founding vaults please?" Rubidium grinned at his ferally, and Grappler hurriedly changed tracks, starting a steep drop deep into the foundations of Gringotts.

…

Harry stood in the centre. It was arranged in a most interesting manner, but from Voldemort's elemental comments he understood the arrangement to be in accordance with the five elements. He faced Merlin's vault and raised his hands to form a T while closing his eyes, "Ancients, ancestors, forefathers! I come for my inheritance. Grant me what you will be mine, that I am worthy of!"

A bright light filled the circular chamber, and Harry felt himself drawn into a dream, not unlike the Potter vault. He came face to face with two people he'd never dreamt he'd actually see. Sure he knew there'd be guardians, but surely not the actual founders? Salazar Slytherian, looking almost amused in a snake-like way, scowled and turned to Godric Gryffindor, sword and hat, and commented dryly, "You win old boy, he definitely has some of me in him." Godric grinned, "Be thankful we are only in this state now Salazar, or I'd have asked for your notes." Salazar paled.

Harry stepped forward, "Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherian." Godric grinned at him, "Yes indeed Harry, that we are. Though really the 'Lord' titles belong to you rather than us, seeing as we're dead and have no real use for them. No matter. I was called forth because by blood you're actually my heir, with the most direct route to my ancestry. Before you ask, no it was not through your father." He paused for the shock to set in while Salazar looked smug, "You see, when Salazar was defeated, he'd created a unique potion, that cursed my line for quite a few generations. Because they couldn't use magic any more, they went into hiding in the muggle world, till the curse ended with your mother.

"Salazar was called here because while Voldemort claims to be his primary heir, he isn't. Rather, Tom Riddle is Salazar's heir, and he has since died. But when Tom died there wasn't anyone left to take over the blood gifts and blood rights. Which is what happened when Voldemort failed to kill you. He transferred his heritage to you, which is why you get both the Gryffindor and Slytherian heirlooms. Don't worry, it's not much more money, rather what you'll get in terms of finances is pretty small compared to what you have now. Besides that, there are only heirlooms awaiting you in the vaults, and only you can read handle them. Warn your friends, because if anyone besides you so much as touches them, they will get injured very badly. Unless of course, they are attached to you."

Godric scratched his head like he'd forgotten something and turned to Salazar, "Anything missing old boy?" Salazar sighed and rubbed his head, "Yes, one last thing. Merlin has an heir. It was a similar potion to mine, just that it involved his blood and an alchemy experiment gone wrong. His line became muggle as well, and like Gryffindor's do not remember anything about it. You'll recall your friend with an almost demonic love for books? She is his heir." Before Harry could say anything, the cunning man looked at his wrist like he had a watch, "Oh dear, look at the time! We must run. Remember Harry, no playing around with the Blood Gifts!"

Harry blinked and was suddenly back in the circular room, now staring at two open vaults with his thoughts in a jumble, "Blood Gifts? What are those?" shaking his head and deciding to figure it out another time, Harry walked up to the Gryffindor vault and almost immediately noticed it was bare stone apart from the pedestal in the middle, which held what looked like a muggle wet-suit. He picked it up and almost immediately it changed shape to match him. There was a large plaque where the suit had been.

Gryffindor

The Brave at Heart

Blood Gifts:

Wandless Magic

Natural Crafting Abilities

Heirloom:

Protection suit

This suit is meant to be worn under the robes of the person. It is made from an amalgamation of Basilisk, Horntail, and Manticore armor, but is soft enough that it will not irritate the skin. Protects against major spells.

Harry was stunned. Wandless magic? That was hardly heard of nowadays. Sure he knew that both Dumbledore and Voldemort could use limited wandless spells, but to have it at your fingertips? His mind, however, remained clear enough that he understood the second ability. Crafting? Like creating wands? Perhaps a visit to Ollivander's was in order.

Harry moved to the Slytherian Vault, expecting more stone, perhaps wood. He was surprised to find iron and steel walls and floors. In the centre of the room was a large tome, attached to a chain. Harry approached it slowly before carefully opening the cover. Dust fell away and Harry read the opening lines, "If you can touch it, you're my heir. If you're my heir, then get the chain to your side. And hurry!" Harry chuckled, but quickly attached the ring at the end of the chain to his belt. The book quickly shrank, and the chain became much thinner, so he stowed it in his pocket. Under the book was another plaque.

Slytherian

The Ones With Real Minds

Blood Gifts:

Parsel Magic

Mage Sight

Heirloom:

Tome of Salazar

Belittle not the Tome, for it contains all the works of Salazar Slytherian, Master Alchemist and the greatest Potions Master ever to have lived. Do not, under any circumstances, play with it.

Harry chuckled at the description of the tome before registering the gifts, "Parsel Magic? So it's not just an uncommon gift, rather it's a characteristic of the Slytherian Line?" He was stunned at this. Now only he and Tom could speak the language, and soon he'd be the only one. He sighed, wondering at how the wonderful gift really came about. Mage sight he had a few ideas, but reserved them for his nightly conversations with Tom.

………

Diagon Alley was abuzz with activity both great and small. Harry glanced through the windows of shops, finding really nothing of interest. He stopped at a trunk store though, and walked to the man behind the counter, "I'm looking for a very special trunk, probably a custom make. 7 rooms, 1 trunk." The man did a double take before doing the standard flicker-to-the-scar routine, "Of course Mr. Potter, if you'd follow me to the back?"

The back room was brighter, and very cluttered. The store owner, Mr. Pierce Pelt, met Harry and shook his hand enthusiastically. Harry grinned at him and laid out some rough plans for a trunk. Pierce chuckled, "7 rooms? Not compartments, but rooms? You're looking at something really, really, grand here Harry. A dining room and kitchen, master and two side bedrooms, store room, and dueling chamber? Not beyond my capabilities, but difficult. You'll be doing protections yourself or would you like me to put some in?" Harry chuckled; Pierce was an interesting man, at once bringing forth the problems as well as a great desire for a challenge, "No, I'll be doing my own protections, just keep this under wraps?"

…

He stood at the entrance to Diagon Alley and slipped into a side alley, trying out a highly advanced disillusionment charm. Leaving the side alley, he walked right in front of Alastor Moody, satisfied he'd effectively disappeared, before moving towards Knockturn Alley.

………

Knockturn Alley was a rough place during the day, and dangerous even without dark wizards prowling around. During the night it was even more so, as Harry discovered. He passed several death eaters torturing, hags, and even a mummy. He didn't know where his intention lay, but pressed on, son coming to a small shop without a sign or door. Death and decay emanated from within, so Harry cast a bubblehead charm to keep out the smell. Removing the invisibility charm, he prowled round the dead bodies in various states of decay.

He quickly found what he was looking for. Voldemort had once made a barely audible comment about one of his Death Eaters, but Harry had picked it up. He had a wristband of silver, and a large gash down his neck. Harry flicked his wand, and the contents of the man's pockets flew out to hover in front of him. Leaving the handkerchief for its lack of purpose, Harry pulled together the blades, bands, and runes before proceeding to the counter.

The witch behind the counter looked over the items and sneered, "800 Galleons." Harry laughed and pulled his wand with lightning speed, "really?" the witch froze at the sight of a wand being pointed at her, but her pet snake reared its head. While not a parsel tongue, she still could communicate with her snake, and chuckled inwardly at what the child's reaction should be. Harry however, inclined his head slightly at the snake and hissed, "Be gone, this is none of your business." The witch was shocked. She quickly changed her mind, "300! Just get out!" Harry threw the appropriate amount, gathered his items and left, laughing all the way.

…

Harry moved around the alley, eventually coming to an antiques shop that looked very familiar. Frowning, he read the sign before chuckling at how Borgin and Burkes had looked familiar from only seeing it once before. He decided to take a chance, and entered the shop, eyes sweeping around for a threat. He moved silently through the shelves, noticing almost instantly how the man behind the counter fixed him with a glare the moment he moved past the door.

A set of orbs caught his attention, and he sent a quick series of identification spells at them. Finding nothing immediately malicious, he motioned to Borgin, who's eyes lit up at seeing the orbs, "Dueling orbs, sir. A set of six, with settings easy to very difficult, ideal for practicing powerful spells. Of course, they can't really take anything like a crucio." Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded, "I will take them." Borgin glared at him, "And just who would you be?" Harry glared right back and shifted his fringe, "I am the heir of Slytherian. Who are you to deny me?" Borgin quickly changed his mind.

Harry eventually found something really of interest to him. A sphere, totally black without blemish. Identification spells found it to be something like a void, but at the same time like a nova. Borgin was instantly at his side, "A focal orb sir. One of the few left, they were used in ancient times to anchor wards of a home. I believe Hogwarts has two, while many of the old family castles and manors have one or two." Harry nodded, "I will take it, and any other focal orbs you have." It was pretty obvious to him that Borgin had at least one more.

His third, and last, item was a short sword. Where the Gryffindor sword was a long sword, straight and long, this one was bent at the end like a Japanese sword, and about 2 feet in length. Its blade was tinted red, and the handle was oak, with the sheath painted jet black. Borgin approached carefully, "This is the flame sword. It came from a northern Japanese village, and has since claimed every life that has touched the blade. It is said to be a gift from the Japanese sun god. Tell you what, it has claimed several of my clients, so you can have it for free, and remove the curse from my shop." Harry favored him with a thin smile.

………

His dreams that night were probably the most strange ever. Voldemort didn't come. They'd been meeting every night, even talking about all inconsequential things. Tonight he hadn't arrived and Harry got a sense of foreboding from their bond. Taking a risk, he traveled down the thread that joined their minds, arriving in a dark, dank chamber. It was different from the one time he'd actually been here. Now it looked like death instead. A figure of his query appeared before him, "Anxious tonight, aren't you Harry?"

Harry studied him carefully, "You're dying. I can see it. I knew it before, but it didn't seem quite so obvious." Voldemort studied him carefully, "You have grown much Harry. You have grown so very much." He sighed and a table came into existence, along with two chairs, "Sit. I have much to tell you." Harry sat and waited while Voldemort collected his thoughts, "Where to begin? You know how you'll gain all my knowledge when you reach maturity, and you know quite a lot already, even compared to the seventh years of Hogwarts.

"The dying process is coming faster than I'd anticipated Harry. I can't hold out quite long enough if we continue our nightly discussions. I will still transfer everything I know to you, but I also want you to know now that I have arranged a teacher for you. You may return to Hogwarts if it is your wish, but I'd advise you to simply take your NEWTs rather than worrying about sixth year classes, which you could easily ace. Granted, of course, I'm not so proficient in potions as Severus is, but that doesn't really matter now. I must rest Harry, please return to your own mind and rest as well." Harry nodded solemnly and rose to the link when Voldemort spoke again, "Oh, and Harry? Congratulations on inheriting the Slytherian line."

………

Diagon Alley was truly the centre of magical business. Harry strolled along, admiring how so many people could be packed into a single street. His casual blue robes, so close to the robes of Head of House Potter, billowed around him in an unseen wind as he made his way up the winding path to Ollivander's. Entering, he smiled just as the old man seemed to appear from nowhere.

He didn't even go through the normal formalities, "11 inches, Holly and phoenix feather. Is your wand satisfactory, Lord Potter-Black? Harry smiled at him, "Indeed it is. I recently learned of my greater heritage, and I was hoping you'd be able to help me with one of them." Ollivander motioned him to a chair, "I will do my best, milord." Harry sat and smiled, "Please, Harry. Could you tell me about Crafting?" Ollivander frowned, but acceded to the request anyway.

…

"Mage sight often couples with Crafting in some way, though many crafters do not need mage sight. Instead, people like me can sense the power of magical beings and items. Mage sight simplifies it greatly by allowing identification of specific magical properties." Ollivander was finishing his lecture, at the same time helping a girl with finding a wand for her. Harry hid in the shadows, pretending to be an apprentice while the girl and her mother thanked Ollivander and left after paying.

The man turned to Harry, "That's what crafting does. You could become a wand crafter, a staff crafter, or whatever really. The crafting gift is very powerful." Harry nodded and rose to leave, "Thank you Mr. Ollivander, you have been a great help to me." The creepy old man smiled at him, "Any time, Lord Gryffindor, any time."

Harry collected his trunk and grinned at Pierce before leaving with a small 'pop'.

……… . ………

A/N: So Harry's all set then? Next time, Harry makes his move.


	4. Life in Order

Truth of the Matter

Chapter 4: Life in Order

05th October 2005

His mage sight kicked in fully the afternoon of his 16th Birthday, and he noticed spell indications on his relatives. He didn't know what they meant, but they were definitely being affected by spells. He also noticed his wand was surrounded by a golden glow, with a stripe of purple, and a stripe of green.

Voldemort chuckled when Harry told him about it, "Now you know how I react to spells so easily and appropriately eh? Now then, I've taken a look through you, and your magic actually has quite a bit sealed away. In fact, I'm quite sure you're using perhaps 30 of your full power now. So it's totally excusable that you didn't manage the full crutatious on Bella. Now, the colors on your relatives sound like the imperious, though there are a multitude of other mind controlling methods.

"More importantly though, is that you remove them. Spell reversal or removal often is an easy matter, mainly because most magicals have roughly the same power level. But with your or my power levels, even a simple stunner at full power can be difficult to reverse. The first thing we must do is release your seals. After that I will transfer my entire memory to you, and you can access all my knowledge." He paused and waved his hand, forming what looked like a broad lock, "This is what most seals look like. It's actually a common practice to seal very powerful children so they don't kill themselves or anyone else by accident.

"I suspect yours were made by Dumbledore, so they'll probably be much bigger, or much darker, but they should still look like locks. Probably the best thing about them, though, is that they cannot be forced into being by an outside blood bond. Meaning if there's a blood ward being used, only your blood counts. Now close your eyes and bring us to your magical core." They were soon floating over a sea of rainbow colors, with Harry opening his eyes to see several large black disks around the edge of the rainbow colors. Voldemort smiled at him, "that's it Harry. Now you just need to destroy the disks."

Harry didn't really know what he was supposed to do, so he did the first thing that came to mind. Drawing his wand, he concentrated and fired a powerful redactor curse at the furthest disk. It shattered, scattering energy everywhere, and Harry felt it surge through him. After the sensation subsided, Voldemort handed Harry his own wand, "Try casting two at a time Harry." Blinking in surprise, he accepted the 13 inch yew brother wand to his own, and pointed each at two of the remaining 6 disks before concentrating and firing more reductors.

He fell to his knees feeling drained. He didn't know what happened really, but he felt incredibly exhausted from firing the two spells. He was reenergized though, when the sensation of power burst through him, jumping him to his feet. Voldemort chuckled, "Very good Harry. It's not too hard for most wizards to dual cast spells, but to put that much power into a simple redactor curse is a great accomplishment. Next I want you to concentrate and fire four spells instead, so you can complete your own power." Harry blinked at him, "How do I do that?"

His reply was simple, "Magic is all about belief, imagination, trust, emotions. If you believe it can be done, you will be able to do it. If you can imagine it, you can make it so. It's all about will." Harry nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on firing two spells from each wand instead of just one each. He then imagined the redactor curses homing in on the seals and destroying them. He raised the wands above his head and screamed, "REDUCTO!" He blacked out.

…

It was so very bright. He squinted and opened his eyes, noticing glowing red eyes gazing right back at him. The face chuckled, "Almost like what happened to me when I removed my own, except that I used dark rituals. If I'd gone about it the way you did, I wouldn't have looked quite so serpentine. But still, it served my purpose. Now, if you'd be so kind as to bring us back to your mind?" Harry blinked away the rainbow colors swirling around his vision and did exactly that.

Voldemort touched his wand to his temple, extracted a very thick strand of silver, which he deposited into the floor of where they were. He then grinned at Harry, "being with you when you removed your seals granted me a bit more power. I will be round to you in a few hours, please be ready." Harry nodded and blacked out as Voldemort retreated back into his own mind.

………

"BOY! GET THE DOOR YOU FREAK!" Harry obediently went to see who was ringing the doorbell, grinning when he saw the serpentine face partially covered by a hood. Opening the door, he grinned at the visitor, "Voldemort! Good to see you without worrying about you trying to kill me." He smiled thinly, "same to you, Harry. Now let's try out some of those curses I've taught you. I hear you used the Japanese cutting curse to great effect, but there are more if you remember."

Harry grinned and had Voldemort sit in the living room, conjuring him a cup of tea before going to get his relatives from the kitchen, "Uncle Vernon, there's a Lord here to see you three." Said uncle shoved Harry out of the way, Dudley trampling him painfully on their way to the living room. Harry grimaced, but reveled in the scream the reached his ears, "Well if you'd just waited, I'd have told you he's Lord Voldemort." Said lord grinned, "Indeed, I am a Lord. Though really you should be addressing Harry as Lord rather than me, seeing as he is Lord Slytherian now.

"But I digress. I've been teaching Harry in his sleep for a while now, so I'm here to test how well his mind translates into action. Come Harry, display the old cutting curses." Harry grinned and raised his wand, "Kire! Koutetsu! Sectumsempra!" Vernon received several facial slashes, Petunia sustained a few deep gashes to the arms, but Dudley received medium to deep cuts all over. All three cried out in pain while Dudley literally cried.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "Indeed Harry, you've grown very strong. I'd advise a more powerful wand at least, possibly a dual or triple core wand or a staff. My own normal wand is triple cored while my first wand is now modified to a dual core wand with Basilisk venom. Now show me your flame curses." Harry frowned, thinking of wands and crafting, but raised his wand again, this time actively holding back much of his power, he whispered, "Koukuu Enkou. Infernus. Inflamare. Incendio." The first spell caused a whirlwind of flames around the Dursleys, the second caused the surroundings of the three to heat up, the third and fourth shot flames at the targets.

"Now then, let us see about removing these spells placed on your dear relatives." Voldemort took out his other wand and waved them around, canceling spells of all sorts, "Hmmm. It is a most redundant combination these. It appears they have been under the imperius, with a touch that is familiar but I'm too weak to define clearly, other than it was powerful. The redundancy is that through legimency I can tell they'd treat you this way, or close at least, even without the imperius." Voldemort frowned as healed the three and they got up, "Well then, one last spell, Harry, then I will start you off on Legimency before leaving altogether. The ancient slashing curse."

Harry hadn't actually fully mastered this one, but Voldemort had said he just needed more power to make it work. Still, he wasn't fully confident, but tried anyway, "Statim Conseco!" a brown stream of light flew from his wand, impacting his dear cousin's leg large mid-riff. Blood and entrails showed, but Voldemort quickly fixed it with a killing curse, "Now, either I take care of them, or you take care of them. If I do it we may not be able to complete the training, so I suggest you take care of it. You may want to access the memories I transferred to you last night though, something may actually catch your eye."

Harry closed his eyes and found the bloc of memories, sifting through for anything that caught his eye. He found a spell, Memoria Recolo Extraho, which was the predecessor of the Legimens curse. It worked by forcing the person to recall the memory or memories, and extracted them to from victim to user. He immediately knew what he was meant to do, and raised his wand. Voldemort stopped his short, "Remember, keep your mind blank. She may die from it, but I'd prefer you didn't as well. Harry nodded, "Memoria Recolo Extraho Lily." He kept his mind blank, focusing on the spell and the target, but still felt the recollections and impressions flooding his mind. He almost blacked out, but fortunately was used to the sensation of foreign memories merging with his own mind. He hardly noticed when Petunia collapsed.

Voldemort bowed his head, "I'd have preferred you knew your mother personally, but as you know, I didn't have a choice." Harry nodded solemnly, "I know. It is hard, and I won't forget, but I forgive you, because I know you're trying to make it up now, even at the end." Vernon finally woke from his stupor and thundered towards Harry, "OUT! OUT! NOW!" Harry growled, "die you bastard, Evito Pondus!" The predecessor of the more modern Avada Kedavra, the Evito was more powerful, and not only destroyed the person's life force, but also the person's body. If fired at an object, it could obliterate a mountain. Vernon Dursely had no chance.

…

He stood in the centre of a red circle with pentagons drawn at places, equally apart from each other. Lines connected the pentagons, meeting at a treble clef, where Harry stood. Voldemort stood in another circle, this one plainer, with a base clef and just a few heptagons. The dying dark lord raised his wand and began chanting in druid language, and Harry closed his eyes as more memories began bombarding him.

…

"Ah good, I was afraid you'd wake too late." Harry opened his eyes slowly, shaking his head gently to stave off the headache, "What happened?" Voldemort grinned at him, "we completed the memory transfer, so you now have all my knowledge. Unfortunately, the more powerful the ritual, the more variables come into play. In this case it was a matter of power. You gained roughly 40 of my total power capacity, so I'm now down to 10 while I'd estimate you at 130 what you should be."

They shared a moment of silence, during which Voldemort began fading, "I'll be gone within an hour Harry, I want you to have my wands. One is your brother wand, so you'll find yourself very much more powerful. The other is also powerful, though I daresay you'll soon find its sister wand." He grinned at him, "Live Harry, your parents gave their lives so you'd live, not die. Go pack your things then run, you may be powerful, but you haven't enough experience yet. Run to wherever, just run."

…

Hand on the doorknob, Harry turned and gazed at the almost faded form of Voldemort, "Thank you Voldemort, I owe you." Voldemort grinned at him, "Please Harry, Tom's fine between us. And thank _you_, for giving me a chance." Harry turned the doorknob and exited the house, apparating to the leaky cauldron.

………

He arrived with a soft 'pop', and spotted Tom the barkeeper quickly, "Tom, I need a room, probably for just a night." Tom grinned at him, "Of course, milord Potter-Black. Room Eleven alright with you?" Harry grinned back. Room eleven had pretty much become his room in all but name. He left 10 galleons with an order of butterbeer before he moved up the stairs quickly. Silently moving to the side at the top of the stairs, he pulled Voldemort's second wand and muttered a stunner as the softest of 'clunk's reached his ears.

He summoned Alastor Moody's invisibility cloak and grinned at the downed auror. A memory came abruptly to mind of learning to cast silently by just focusing on the spell. Frowning, he gave it a try, concentrating on 'Flagrate', he grinned like a maniac as he sketched the words "Constant Vigilance" right where the aged auror would see it when he awoke. He grinned all the way to his room, where he unpacked a suit that had belonged to his father before him. Throwing up all manner of safety and defensive wards, Harry entered his trunk for the first piece of major magic he'd try.

…

The orb was larger than he remembered, but that didn't bother him much. He set up a large stone pedestal in the Master Bedroom of his trunk, and began setting up wards around the room and the trunk as a whole, anchoring them to the focal orb which he set on the stone pedestal. It was exhausting, but finally after a few hours, he wove in a dual set of blood wards, and Hedwig hooted at him.

Harry set the first set of Blood Wards as a final defensive layer, such that if anyone actually breached the outer wards, they still couldn't touch the trunk if they weren't keyed to the blood wards. The second layer was around the pedestal and orb such that even if they could enter the first blood wards, they couldn't change the actual wards but for a blood lock for which he used both his own and Hedwig's blood. He grinned at his owl as she stretched her wings and sat on the focal orb. With a flash of light and a flick of the brother wands, Harry set the orbs into effect.

Harry blinked. He blinked again. He was totally shocked. None of Voldemort's memories said anything about the changes that could be wrought in the animal used. Hedwig had been large before, but now she was even larger! He gaped, Hedwig now had a golden glow around her, and looked to be asleep. He sighed, knowing there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

Exiting the trunk, Harry shrank it and pocketed it before leaving the room. A loud bark of laughter came to his ears, and he remembered the voice. Apparently Voldemort hadn't been joking when he said his wands were very powerful. Alastor Moody had just woken up and seen the words. Harry pressed Voldemort's first wand into Moody's back and growled menacingly, "Not a single move Alastor, or I'll blow you to bits." Moody froze, but Harry knew he was gently coaxing his wand into his hand and chuckled at it, "Alright, alright, at ease, turn around."

Moody laughed even louder and turned to face Harry, "Good one boy, how long have I been out?" Harry laughed with him, "A good few hours I'd say. I've been practicing my warding magic on my new trunk and it took a few hours I believe." Alastor roared with laughter, "Excellent! I'm glad we won't be having to worry much about you against Death Eaters. Now tell me boy, Albus says you're confined to Privet drive, so what are you doing here?" Harry gestured him down into the cauldron, "Lets talk about it down there. Dinner on me?"

…

"Thanks Tom, I'll come by for the bill in a while." Harry waited till he was away before he waved his own wand, warding their table for privacy maximum privacy. Alastor raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Harry picked at his food, "Tell me Alastor, does the Order have even the slightest idea what they were guarding at Department of Mysteries?" Alastor narrowed his eyes and gave a negative. Harry chuckled, "Just like him to keep it from you lot. Now listen up and I'll tell you, then you can tell the rest of the Order. Frankly, it is hardly important how much Voldemort knows now." Moody was about to interrupt, but Harry charged on, "_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

Moody frowned, "So you're the only one who can defeat Voldemort?" Harry laughed a while before finally stopping long enough to explain, "Wrong. But if you want me to explain, I need a wizard's oath that you'll not reveal anything I'm about to tell you to anyone. I do not need Dumbledore to know about it." Alastor complied quickly, "Now spill." Harry grinned, "The prophecy says I have to defeat the dark lord. Most would assume this was Voldemort, but what it actually says is 'dark lord' not 'Voldemort'. Therefore it follows that I just have to defeat a dark lord to fulfill the prophecy. Now, I want you to think of how closely Albus wanted the prophecy guarded. Why was he so afraid? From there think of his actions and what they could actually mean, hiding a good part of his plans from everyone, keeping me from all outside contact last summer, not even _looking_ at me all year. What could that mean?" He paused for that to sink in.

"Now comes the bludger. Voldemort is gone. Forever. He used a necromantic ritual to resurrect himself physically, but because he's not a full necromancer, it was unstable. He was reborn with a weakness to fire, which meant he was fatally injured when Dumbledore wrapped him up with a fire whip. I was contacted by Voldemort before school ended, and he became my short term mentor. Today he came to me physically, and transferred all his memories, knowledge, and a substantial portion of his power, to me, as well as helping me dissolve my magic seals. He died after that, because the magical strain was too much for him to bear. I now own 3 wands, 2 from Voldemort. There. Now I'm done explaining, you may ask questions. Mind you, your oath will still hold you from telling anyone about the questions and answers."

"Are you then a light or dark wizard?"

"Neither actually. Voldemort had a vast arsenal of light spells, and a veritable armory of dark spells. He apparently also delved into divine magic, which is far more powerful, just almost purely defensive. So I guess I could be a gray wizard."

"How powerful are you really?"

"That sounds like a DP question. Frankly, I was previously functioning on 30 on average, at most 40, with the exception of the time with the dementors which weakened the seals enough for me to employ probably 60 of my power. Now I'm looking at 140 what I was because of what Voldemort gave me. I doubt, though, that I'm anywhere near as powerful as Merlin."

"Who's the dark lord you have to defeat?"

"I believe Albus is the dark lord. Mind you, there could be others out there, but Tom assured me he'd taken care of the DE threat."

"Last one, where are you going?"

"Ah, first I'm off to find Merlin's heir, whom I've apparently met already. I'm hoping it's not Cho. Though I really have a good idea who. After that I'm going to work on my memories with Toms, then take NEWTs at the Ministry."

"I see. Then I wish you luck. I need to get back to headquarters." Harry shook his hand and stopped Alastor, "If you could, tell Albus I won't be returning for my sixth year. I have too much to do." Moody nodded and shuffled out. Harry grinned at Tom the barkeeper, and paid for the food, "I'm off to bed. If you could, have me woken at 8?" Tom nodded and Harry headed up to his room, absently locking the door.

………

"Honey, have you seen my car keys? I thought I left them on the dining table." Dan was many things, but forgetful wasn't one of them. Emily sighed, "No, they were there last night, and no, I haven't seen them." Their thoughts were stopped by a knocking at the door, "Hermione dear? Will you get that please?"

Dan and Emily went back to searching, but were stopped short at a shriek from the door, "HARRY!" they rushed to the door, only to find a smiling young man about Hermione's age standing there with Hermione gripping him in a bear hug. He grinned at them, "Good to see you too, 'mione. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am Harry Potter. I need to speak with you, now if possible." Dan frowned at him but Emily was warmer, "Of course, please come in. Hermione could you please get us some tea?" Harry chuckled, "Not to worry, I can get the tea quite easily." Flicking his wand, a tea set appeared on the dining table. Harry sat slowly, absently flicking his wand, producing various documents and books.

When everyone was seated, Harry rubbed his temples slightly before speaking, "I don't know which side of the family actually matters in this, but did any of your parents, grandparents, or any forefathers really, have some kind of talent for growing plants?" Dan shook his head, but Emily nodded in a blank, confused way. Harry sighed in relief, "Ok. The reason I'm actually here is that I went to Gringgotts recently for my inheritance, and found out I'm actually heir to the founders. Not all of them, mind you, but two of them. Their vaults are part of a pentagon formation that includes Merlin's vault. I know this is difficult to believe, but yes, Merlin did exist.

"Apparently what happened was that Merlin didn't have magical descendants because he was cursed. His magic became sealed for a long time in an alchemy accident. All curses and magic dissolve into ambient magic after a while, so the curse must have started wearing off in recent generations. One of the founders made a comment about Merlin's heir having an almost demonic craze about books, among other things. There are many things I'm here for besides that, though. First, this is an accounting history of all vaults that are now under my control." Hermione picked it up instantly while Emily shared a worried look with Dan. Harry shook his head and pushed a book towards the parents, "Every old family has a copy of this. It records all marriages and such of the ancient families. I think you should look for Merlin's line."

He sighed a while before picking up a copy of the letter he'd supposedly sent to Gringgots in regards to Sirius's will reading. Hermione dropped the parchment she was reading in shock, "How? You didn't have control of your family vault till your 16th birthday!" Harry smiled sadly, "read this and you'll see. Compare it to this, a note Dumbledore sent me not so long ago." She did just that and dropped them in shock, "No! You surely can't mean that?" Harry nodded grimly, "I mean exactly that. I've been getting tutoring in magic from a very powerful wizard, and he helped me develop my mage sight, a blood gift of one of the founding houses. My dear relatives were under the imperious, and I remember the magical touch that came with it. I'm quite sure of who it was, but I can't be absolutely sure yet." Emily gave a startled yelp then, "That's my mom!"

Harry grinned, "Yes, that's your mother. I believe the alchemy had an additional effect of giving girls a lot of the time, and keeping the magical power to them. It would have been quite the problem in those days. You'll probably find the Silex family somewhere near the start. I believe they thought the introduction of another magical family might counter the curse, which it didn't. Instead, it preserved the full magical potential, which Hermione really hasn't reached because she was sealed. But anyway, I'll leave the parchments here, so you may go over them at will. I need to take Hermione away for a while. Firstly because she needs to gain her inheritance, and secondly because I need her to be unsealed. My belief is that Dumbledore is much more than meets the eye, so Hermione has to be able to take care of herself. After that, her life is really hers to work out."

Dan looked murderous, but Emily beat him to it, "I see no problem, I'm actually rather excited that Hermione will soon be helping with the gardening." Hermione paled but Emily apparently didn't notice, "Well come along Dan, we need to be getting along now. Oh, you haven't seen any keys have you? Harry? Hermione?" Harry blinked, "Accio Car Keys." The flew into his hand from the kitchen, "There you go Mrs. Granger, see you 'round!"

………

"Griphook, my old friend! I have need of your services this day." Griphook nodded, "Of course, Lord-Baron Potter-Black. What can Gingotts do for you today?" Harry grinned, "I need to visit the older vaults. Hermione here has come of age. Griphook raised an eyebrow, "this is indeed interesting. Lord Gold will see you immediately." He led them to a small waiting room while he notified the head of Gringotts. He returned quickly, leading a fuming Draco Malfoy out, "Potty! Here with the Mudblood? No idea why even goblins would do business with stinking riff-raff like yourselves…" Any further comments were cut off as Harry flicked his wand, causing Draco's leg to crumple, deep gashes materializing.

"Harry! I hear you have need of the founding vaults again! What has happened?" Lord Gold grinned at Harry, while Harry stopped just inside the door and bowed, "While I was with the founding vaults, I found that Merlin's heir had just returned to magical fulfillment this generation. I have brought her here in the hopes that his vault will accept her." Gold roared, "HA! So that's why you took so long! No matter, come, I shall bring you there myself. Ms Granger, is you'd please step this way?"

…

Merlin's vault surprised her. She knew not to expect stone like the Gryffindor vault, or metal like the Slytherian vault, but she was still very surprised to find running water flowing through the vault, a pedestal of ice in the centre carrying an amulet necklace, not counting the piles of gold on the far end.

Merlin

Demonically Natured

Blood Gifts:

Demonic summoning/learning

Alchemy

Heirloom:

Rune of Merlin

Merlin was a most playful wizard at heart, and as such didn't want to have to worry about constant shielding from magical and physical attacks. As such, he devised a rune on an amulet that provided him both active and passive protection. When wearing the rune, the user will be protected from most magical attacks, as well as keeping physical attacks at a distance, as well as quickly healing whatever injuries make it through.

She blinked, picked up the amulet and slipped it on, feeling power racing through her, at the same time wondering what blood gifts were? Then she thought about it more carefully, wondering where the earth elementalism came from if that's what blood gifts did. Then she stopped, "Harry? What did it mean when is says 'Demonic Summoning'? Isn't that Necromancy?" Harry grinned at her, "I don't think so. I'd have thought Merlin would explain, but since he didn't, I think it is more that through your blood you have power over demons. Now c'mon, another one or two vaults."

…

Vault number 18, the Silex vault, was like the Potter and Black vaults. Hermione even had a quick chat with the man who'd married the Merlin line, and found out that not only was she now an Earth Elemental by blood, but a Water Elemental as well. Harry laughed, "Now you're surely as powerful, if not more than me!" Hermione grumbled at him while arranging a smaller vault for her personal use.

………

Not terribly far away, Molly Weasley watched as her daughter squealed in delight at a letter she'd received, but then darkened dramatically as she read the letter, going so far as to steam at the ears. Ginny thrust the letter at her mother while digging through the envelop for something else. Molly trembled with rage, flooing her husband for a family meeting that night. Ginny went off to practice her hexes and curses on the garden gnomes.

………  .  ………

A/N: Here on our way aren't we? Anyone out there for Horocruxes being brought in?


	5. One Way, My Way, Or Not

Truth of the Matter

Chapter 5: One Way, My Way, Or Not.

12th October 2005

_Beep_

Albus was brought out of his reverie by a kettle sitting on his desk. He tapped it with his wand, muttering absently about silly sounds and people. His eyebrows, snowy white, shot up so fast one would have thought they'd be set on fire. He frowned at the picture the smoke showed, wondering where he'd gone wrong cultivating the Weasleys' unwavering trust.

The smoke shifted, and pulsed, revealing the answer to Dumbledore's queries. He sighed, tapped the silver instrument again, and realized exactly where he'd gone wrong. Ginny Weasley had not been in the best state of mind to begin with, further tainted by her interactions with the diary and her emotional bond with Harry. He'd not been able to put his mark into effect on her, quickly forgotten about it, and consequentially not finished the full family bond that would subtly edge them to think on his side.

He frowned more and summoned another silver instrument to him, tapping it and muttering quietly. Seeing the picture, he cursed inventively in Latin and began brainstorming ideas for taking the Weasleys out of the picture. It was made further difficult when he realized that while they were poor, the Weasley family was always on the right side of the law. That was changed, however, when he saw the headline on the Daily Prophet.

_POTTER REVEALS SECRETS, CALLS FOR REFORMATION OF MINISTRY_

_In a surprise interview this morning, Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, revealed surprising secrets that he seems to have known for the longest time. (For more information, page 2) These secrets cover the trail he underwent just a year ago, among other things, and implicate the Ministry of Magic in so many ways, this reporter believes it would lead to the downfall of the Ministry altogether._

_The Lord-Baron Potter-Black, further reveals that he made a speech to most of the Wizengamot, and that a replacement for minister would soon come to pass. This reporter, at least, wonders if he is finally taking his life seriously._

_Rita Skeeter_

Albus chuckled, seeing exactly where things were going. He knew there was really just one person who would run for Minister with the turmoil now, and his plans for fame and power began coming together quickly. Crystallizing his ideas, wrote out a missive to his Wizengamot secretary.

He looked up while writing, 'Hmmm, Harry also has his friends, and they are a great asset. I shall have to remove their usefulness to him as soon as possible. Perhaps Sybil will be useful in this?' He flicked his wand at a certain hidden mirror, which soon filled with the visage of Sybil Trelawny, "Yes sir?" She was far from her usual mysterious mask.

………

Ron Weasley woke slowly, absently mumbling about food before opening his eyes to find a wand pointed at him. He froze, wondering what had happened when a soft voice reached his ears, "I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to tell you a few things, then I must leave. Don't worry."

Ron searched his memory, a face soon floating to the surface of his sleep fogged mind, "Pettigrew." The animagus nodded, "Yes. I'm a walking bomb, so don't touch me. I'm here paying my debt to Harry. First, he wrote a few things in a letter and sealed it. He said it's for Ginny. Secondly, he told me you're probably not unsealed, and that you'll be needing help. That's what I'm here for." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter, placing it on the floor at his feet.

His eyes searched the room quickly before returning to Ron. He sighed and sat on the floor cross-legged, "There are several ways we can do the unsealing, Ron. First is the long way, which involves meditation. Harry could use this because he is now very well versed in Occlumency. Second we can use dark rituals, which will empower you further, but taint you forever. Last are the light rituals, which are long and have to be used in sessions. They too, will taint you. The rituals I can't help you in though." He paused and withdrew what looked like a rock, "Choose quickly."

Ron's strategic mind knew what to do, "I'll go with the light rituals please." His voice betrayed that his mind was still getting round the fact that Pettigrew was in the room with him. The animagus smiled sadly, "I should have done that when I was your age. In fact, Harry also said you'd do that, and enchanted this stone. It's still a stone, but of such a material that you'll soon digest it, breaking the seals totally. What you need to do on your part, is first to swallow the stone, and second to 'practice your table usual' as Harry put it. I believe he meant you're to eat a lot."

Pettigrew got a frightened look in his eye and glanced around before shoving a book into Ron's hands, "I want you to have this. I know it doesn't make up things between us, but I believe you'll find it most useful. I must run, give Ginny her letter. I have another I must give her personally." Ron nodded dumbly as he read the book title. 'The Beast Within, Uncensored'

…

"Ginny Weasley. You don't know me, but I know you. I have run out of time so I'll make this quick. You've been sealed. This letter details your options. Depending on which you choose, refer to the appropriate paragraph in Harry's letter." A soft 'poof', and Scabbers scampered away.

Ginny, on the other hand, had just woken from a nightmare, and pinched herself just to be certain. Frowning, she sorted through what she knew, noting the 'poof' as opposed to the 'pop' of apparition. Her room door burst open softly, and her wand was in her hand in instantly, glaring at whoever had invaded her room. She sighed and lowered her wand when she saw Ron, "What is it?"

Ron didn't say a thing, pushing a letter into her hand, casting an identification charm at the letter the stranger had left on her bedside table. Ginny turned on a light with a mutter and quickly read through the letters, muttering about weirdos out there and Harry being secretive again, "well Ron, it appears we're going to be in the same boat."

………

"Right then, your elementalism is not learned. That version is a watered down form of the blood gift. In fact, many gifts, like mage sight, have crude forms that are now spells. The difference is that deep in your mind you have the knowledge to manipulate both water and earth with barely a thought. That's what blood gifts involve, meditation, occlumency, and other such activities. I'll start you off on Occlumency then we can see how that goes.

Hermione sat straighter as Harry began speaking about the techniques and forms that Occlumency took. Part way through, he grinned at her, "It's actually kind of a cheap method I have, because my Potter blood gift involves wardings of all kinds. Blood wards come easily to me, and Occlumency is a warding of a kind too, so if you don't get it quite as quickly as I did, don't worry."

………

Harry smoothed out his robes over his protection suit, Voldemort's first wand in his hand, "I can feel it happening, Hermione. We must get moving, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna. We must get them away as soon as possible." Harry didn't say anymore, and Hermione was incredibly curious, but there really wasn't much she could do about it. When Harry got into his moods nowadays, breaking him out was almost impossible without endangering one's life.

"Grab on, it's a portkey." In a flash they disappeared, only to reappear near Hermione's home. She wouldn't be denied now, "What's happening Harry?" He sighed, "I intercepted an anonymous communication detailing your address. Among other things, it also detailed a ward falling date, which happened to be yesterday. Remember when I disappeared for a while? I was putting up a detection ward, which tripped, meaning that danger is near."

Further communication was stopped when the road started buckling under the force of quite a few bludgeoning curses. Harry swore inventively and initiated his mage sight, spotting the disillusioned individuals. Quickly, he relayed this information to Hermione, whom he instructed to attack using her Earth Element. While she hadn't quite mastered the element, she had come a long way with her innate knowledge. Nodding, she placed her hands on the ground, concentrating, willing chunks of earth to attack the masked magicals.

Harry joined in too, using his parsel magic and black flame to great effect. The serpent magic imbued the flames with startling degeneration effects, while the flames gave the parsel spells greater force. Harry frowned and switched wands, using both the Brother Wands together, spelling doom for the now identified Death Eaters. The joint counter-attack was shorted out, however, when a sudden explosion echoed from the house being defended. A tall individual strutted out and banished two slightly burned, but definitely dead bodies towards them before apparating away.

Hermione dropped her offense while Harry secured their captures before trying to calm his best friend, who was crying buckets. Harry himself bit back tears, and quietly portkeying them to a secure area.

………

It was a long time before Hermione would stop crying, and she spent many a night with Harry, crying herself to sleep while Harry kept her worst nightmares away. But today was a different matter, and at the time Hermione just wasn't ready, so Harry pulled himself together and dressed in his protective and battle robes. A secondary use of the black flame, as he found, was that it was like phoenix flame.

Harry arrived late, and the wards had already fallen. Two figures were fighting, and Harry identified them both easily, firing powerful curses at the invaders. Nearly all 18 turned to him, circling and trying to take him down. Harry didn't bother with subtlety, instead metaphorically going for the jugulars using old and ancient dark curses, throwing his opponents momentarily.

Harry quickly felt like he was going to throw up. He might have known exactly what he was trying to do when he used all three wands, but he still wasn't entirely comfortable with the effects of some of the ancient curses. The forefathers definitely had some cruel streaks in them. He was heartened, though, when he noticed Neville taking down his opponents with a powerful hex. His mind was quickly brought back though, when his shoulder suffered an Everebo bludgeoning hex, underpowered though it was.

He whipped round at the offender, "Fragmen Os Parvulus!" It was an ancient curse, and a very advanced version of the modern bone crusher. Where the modern version broke the bones in the impact area, which in this case was his right torso, the Fragmen broke the bones in the whole body, regardless of the impact area. Harry winced at the effect and the scream, instead opting to go back to blasting his 5 remaining opponents with slashing, blasting, and bludgeoning curses.

…

Short, but vicious. That was the foremost thought in Neville Longbottom's mind. He used the various secret passageways in Longbottom manor, popping up behind his adversary, letting loose with every curse and hex he knew, including a nasty variety of druidic curses that were a blood gift of his line. Very short, very vicious, and necessary. He ran back to the battlefield, falling to his knees and cradling his Grandmother's cold, lifeless form.

Harry, he now knew it was Harry, but it didn't matter. His only source of warmth and family, gone forever. He cried, knew Harry was doing something, but didn't care, strangely knowing already that Harry wouldn't mind. After all, who'd understand better than someone who wished he'd known his parents?

………

It was a long week later that two people were slinking through passages and corridors in an old house. A scream echoed through the residence, and set Hermione running hard, Neville right at her heels. They reached a door just as a roar, male this time, echoed from it. Hermione vaguely thought the voices familiar, but didn't bother as she broke down the door with a well placed redactor curse.

Four pairs of eyes stared back and forth, all four frozen in horror. The oldest sighed, "Was there something you wanted, Hermione? Neville?" His companion laughed musically and cuddled up to his chest, "Perhaps they were looking for _tips_?" Neville developed a nosebleed and promptly fainted. Hermione sighed, realizing she was really on her own for this, "Harry asked us to contact you, Remus. He warned me that Tonks was also welcome, but I didn't realize how close he was when he said that."

Remus's expression became serious, "What does Harry need?" She took a while in answering, but quickly looked up with a bright expression on her face, "He would like you and Tonks to have a holiday with him, me, and Neville. He intends to ask Ron and Ginny, but he says he hasn't gotten round to it yet." Remus blinked, "Really now, Hermione, you should know better than to switch scenes on a marauder? I can't tell you how many times Sirius did that, often with explosive results. Now what is _really_ up?"

Hermione growled and covered her face with her hands, mumbling about Harry being right again. She magicked a chair over and sat facing them, her face flaming, "He suspects Dumbledore of quite a few dark intentions. He says he has plans to put into action, but that he needs time, and that people close to him could get killed in the meantime. He realizes that most, if not all, those people won't be kept out of the matter, so he wants them closer to him so they can learn and grow with him. He didn't think either Neville or I would be alright on our own, so he sent both of us. I think he suspected, at least, what we'd walk in on and so didn't come."

Remus laughed, "Now that's more like it. Now James would have been impressed with Harry's cover story. It was one he used on Lily when they went into hiding, transfiguring a magical trunk into a house, and then trying to trick her into entering it. It must run in the family though, your mother was much too clever for that though, so they used the fidelius. I'm happy to go through with it though, where is he anyway?" Tonks chuckled, "You're forgetting something dear: how do we know Harry is actually inviting us?"

"You're going to have to operate on the possibility that Sirius didn't notice when Snape's head hit the underside of the Whopping Willow back in third year then." Remus jumped up and rushed to Harry to embrace him, but Harry shot a stunner and disillusioning charm at him. It was a few moments before he'd say anything else, "OH MY GOD REMUS! That's WAY into TMI territory." Tonks blinked at him, "TMI?" "Too Much Information." was the swift response as Remus was reillusioned and clothed before being revived.

He jumped to his feet, "What was that for?" Harry scowled at him, "Please take into consideration that I'd rather not see you naked unless absolutely necessary. Now, Sirius didn't bother when the roots of the Whopper didn't move for Snape. Enough? No matter. I've been studying Tom's memories, and I've found something about you Order members. Dumbledore has marked you. Ol' Tom found this on Snape when the snake confessed to his master, and found a way of removing it much like removing the Dark Mark."

Harry pulled out the brother wands and waved them in an intricate pattern, muttering under his breath, before jabbing them at Tonks and Remus. The backs of their necks began to ache slightly, but nothing more as ghostly streamers of purple flowed out of them. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, "That took quite a bit. Now then, I'm sure Dumbledore will realize something's wrong, so I want you to get yourselves set, pack your things, and get ready to get out."

…

Their trunks were tied together, and Harry pulled a hairpin out of Hermione's hair. Said girl screeched at him and smacked him. Amusingly, Neville also thwacked Harry playfully. Harry chuckled at them and stuck the hairpin in the trunk bindings before intoning softly, "Inanimus Portus." The hairpin glowed softly for a moment, and Harry swished his wand, "Go." The trunks disappeared.

He turned to the stunned faces, the exception being Hermione, "It would take too long to explain." He blasted a wall with a blasting hex and picked out a chunk, "Portus. Now grab on everyone, and be ready to come out fighting." They were on a whirlwind in seconds."

…

They came up again in sight of a very familiar, crooked house. It was very different from its usual warm, welcoming air though, burn marks and spell scorch marks covered much of the burrow, and the Weasleys could clearly be seen fighting hard. Absently, Harry was highly impressed, never before imagining that either of the Weasley parents had the skill level they were now displaying.

None dwelt on it too long though, Harry and those with him rushed into the fray, firing curses and hexes, some especially picked out from Voldemort's memories. Hermione saw red, literally, what with her earth element tearing into the attackers. Remus and Tonks were a given, natural duelers with excellent reflexes and even some questionable spells. Neville, not quite over his orphaning, displayed a power and skill even beyond what Harry had come to expect from the DA.

The attackers were many, but seeing their comrades dropping like flies with the new onslaught, their hearts quailed. Black fire suddenly flared all around them, killing and burning some to ashes, and fear had them in a vice. Screams echoed all round as they portkeyed and apparated away. Harry caught sight of a whisp of silver from a particularly tall one, and a flash of fancy red robe before it disappeared altogether.

He was suddenly distracted by his other best friend, Ron, "Harry, mate! C'mon, if they're after us they're probably after Luna too. Let's go!" Harry's eyes flared, realizing the situation, he grabbed Ron and Hermione's arms, and in a black flash they were gone. Where they'd left, the rest of the Weasley clan was just coming out of their hiding places, Molly frantically searching for her youngest son. Remus quickly took control, setting them to packing their things.

…

Contrary to what most thought about her, Luna didn't really space out constantly. In fact, she had a much greater awareness about her surroundings than most other people. It was for this reason that when the front door of her home exploded, she had already packed her father into his cupboard, set several nasty traps for the intruders, and barricaded herself in the living room, firing curses.

Still, she was fighting a losing battle at 7 to 1 caught in the entrance hall, till the trio appeared in a flash outside. Her blank face momentarily lit up with a smile before it blanked again and she went back to firing curse after curse.

The attackers, on the other hand, were caught between a rock and a hard place. Hermione and Ron were still casting, but they were tiring quickly. Harry more than made up though, quickly taking apart several. Luna was the anvil, unyielding, unmoving, and just seemed to keep taking down her numerous opponents. Harry was the hammer, relentlessly blasting his enemies to bits and pieces.

The result was quick and bloody, though most of the blood came from Harry's end. They returned to the Burrow just as trunks were set on the ground. Harry endured hugs and scoldings with a smile, finally sweeping Ginny off her feet in a hug which she enthusiastically returned and her brothers gave an evil eye too. He quickly had a portkey made of a rope out, and whisked them away. He himself knew how important the Burrow was to all of them, so he stepped outside.

Apparating made finding the boundaries easy, and he carved runes into each, finally intoning softly, "Fidellio Arcania." An advanced form of the Fidellius charm, the Arcania further protected the secret from any way of being found. He finally touched his wand to his forhead, "Hide." And made himself the secret keeper.

………

A few days later, the Daily Prophet gave Harry its most disturbing news yet. The campaigns for Minister of Magic for Britain weren't exactly campaigns altogether. At first, people had gone out of their way to make public speeches and such, but when Albus Dumbledore stepped into the mix, they all backed down quickly. Presently, the only opposition that Albus had was Percy Weasley, and he really didn't count.

When the voting came together, Albus came out tops, with only 2 voting for Percy. Harry sighed, wondering how much longer they really had. An owl flew in through a window, dropping a letter on the dining table. Harry was the only one up, nearly everyone else was in bed, and Ginny had fallen asleep on her toast. He slit the letter open, his expression darkening in anger as he read through it.

It was from Amelia Bones, whom Harry had once met in the summer before his fifth year. At the time, she'd ruled him be cleared of charges of underaged magic, but this time she had suspicions that Harry quickly took note of. Apparently Albus had been slowly removing powers from the various facets of the ministry. True, he'd tried to swell the auror ranks, but ultimately he was becoming a dictator. In fact, if it wasn't for her natural curiosity and ability to find patterns, she wouldn't even have those suspicions.

Harry frowned, if Dumbledore was becoming such, then he had even less a chance. Dumbledore now had his own army, and with the kind of position he'd played in nearly all Britain's magically lives, he wouldn't need much to convince them. He knew, though, that Dumbledore would soon come after him. Where could he go? The Fidellius charm was a short term thing. They'd still need supplies of food and such, so he needed to escape somewhere.

The answer didn't come immediately, but Ron stumbled into the dining room, tripping over his feet in his excitement. Just yesterday, Ron had fully unsealed himself using light rituals, and Harry estimated him to be at perhaps 105 of what he should have been. What caught his attention, though, was the bird on Ron's shoulder. It was red and gold, like a peacock in some ways. Harry stared in awe as Ron grinned at him, "Fawks? Is that you?" the phoenix trilled and flew over to give him an affectionate peck on the chin.

Harry turned to Ron, "Wow, Ron, I'm impressed. In fact, I'm real happy for you, mate. Wait till your parents see this." Ron laughed, "Yea, they won't know what hit them. Nobody else in the family has ever had a phoenix come to him." He grinned at Fawks and scratched his head. Ginny woke slowly, "Ron? What's the time? And what's a parrot doing on your shoulder?" Harry chuckled, "It's time you got yourself some new toast, the old toast is probably soft by now. And it's not a parrot, Fawks is a phoenix." "oh."

Fawks flew onto Harry's shoulder, dropping a tear into his ear. Normally, Harry wold have tried to get any moisture out of his ear quickly, but he didn't move as memories started flooding his mind. Fortunately he was used to it after assimilating Voldemort's memories, and quickly deciphered what was going on. He frowned as he carefully thought, before turning to Fawks, who was now eating bits of toast off the large pile on the redhead's plate, "Isle of Eternia?"

………  .  ………

A/N: If you think "Isle of Eternia" is going a bit far, another name please? I'm thinking of somewhere they can actually train. A place of balanced magic, as it were, besides having great stored power.


End file.
